Blue Crayons and Chocolate Milk
by faithfully yours forever
Summary: Ever wanted to know how the two most popular Briarwood boys met? Ever wanted to know why Derrick and Cam are best friends? Well, take a trip into Derrick and Cam's kindergarten adventures in Briarwood Academy, and see how these two boys met. Oneshot. Alternate Derrick/Cam-centrics. R&R. Dedicated to Danielle.


**Hey y'all. So, remember when I asked you to vote on my poll? Most of you said, you wanted me to upload the oneshots I wrote long ago, for my sophomore English assignment. (My teacher wanted us to write twenty Fanfics). Anyway, since you wanted me to upload them (since I never finished uploading them), here's another one. This was the ninth fanfic that I wrote for my English assignment.**

**It's dedicated to Danielle because she's awesome like that. :)**

**Once again, I don't own anything, not the characters, nothing. This story is disclaimed. So, yea, I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you see the story. Read and review, please. :)**

* * *

**Blue Crayons and Chocolate Milk**

* * *

Fifteen year old Cameron Fisher glared at Derrick Harrington with disgust as he climbed out of the Briarwood Academy swimming pool, his soccer uniform dripping wet around his lean frame.

"Dude, you're a fucking bastard, you know that?"

Derrick smirked the famous smirk that all of the girls fantasized about. "Aww…does little Cammie not like the water?"

Cam's cheeks burned as he heard the freshman cheerleaders giggling behind him.

"Fuck off, Harrington."

"Dude, you need to chill…"

"Why? So, you can throw me into the pool again?" Cam retorted, peeling off his wet T-shirt as they made their way toward the boys' locker room after the early morning soccer practice. "Go be a dick to someone else, somewhere else, Derrick."

"Please, no one is as fun to piss off as you, Cammie."

Cam glared. "Remind me why we're friends again, Harrington?"

* * *

Cameron Fisher stared at the room of kindergarteners with apprehension. He hated meeting new people. He hated being in places he didn't recognize. He hated being surrounded by unfamiliar voices. After all, who wanted to be stared at and talk to a bunch of strangers?

He skirted away from the strangers and clung on to his mother's professional slacks. The last place he wanted to be in is at school. He'd rather be at home, watching Scooby Doo, running around the sprinkler, or building with his Lego collection.

Julia Fisher carefully unhooked Cam's grasp from her leg and knelt down beside her youngest son. "C'mon, Cam, Mommy's got to leave now," she said slowly but firmly.

"No!" Cam whimpered, grabbing her arm.

"Yes, baby, I've got to go to work now. But I'll be at home after school."

"No!"

"C'mon, Cammie. You'll have fun here. You'll make a bunch of new friends."

"I don't wanna!"

"Cam, you're a big boy now. Like Harris. Big boys go to school. It's their job, like Mommy has a job at the dentist."

"NononononoNO!"

"Cameron!"

Cam shook his head and clung tighter to his mother.

Julia Fisher sighed as she hugged her son.

"C'mon, Cammie. It's okay, baby. Here, I won't leave yet."

Cam looked up at his mother hopefully. Julia rumpled his messy black hair.

"I'll have to leave soon –"

"NO!"

"– But I can stay a little longer. C'mon Cammie, let's look around."

Julia stood up and held Cam's hand as she led him around. "See, Cam, look… Here's the cubby section. It's where you keep all of your stuff. Do you want to find your cubby hole?"

Cam shook his head quickly. Julia sighed. "C'mon, Cam, let's find your name."

"Mrs. Fisher?"

Julia turned around and smiled at the young kindergarten teacher. "Yes, hello."

"I'm Miss Anderson."

"Julia Fisher."

"And you must be Cameron," Miss Anderson said, kneeling down to smile at Cam. Cam inched behind his mother.

"Cam, come on," Julia said, stepping away from him. "Say hello to Miss Anderson. She's going to be your teacher." Cam shook his head.

Julia smiled apologetically at the young teacher. "I'm sorry… He's a bit shy."

"No worries," the teacher smiled, "he'll warm up in no time."

Turning to Cam, she reached out her hand. "Come on, Cam, do you want to see you seat?"

Cam drew back, behind his mother. Julia sighed.

"Do you want your mommy to show you your seat?"

Cam nodded, peeking from behind Julia's legs.

Miss Anderson turned to Julia. "Just show him around and make him comfortable."

"Thank you," Julia smiled. She grabbed Cam's hand again. "C'mon Cammie, let's find your table."

She led him over to a chair with a green chair. "See, Cammie, this is your table."

Cam shook his head. "C'mon, sweetie. Look at the name on the table. Cameron Fisher. Your special seat. And look, the chair is even your favorite color."

Cam smiled slightly. Julia smiled too. "You want to sit down?" Cam hesitated.

"C'mon, big boy." Julia lifted him onto the seat. "See, Cammie, you're all grown up now," Julia smiled.

"Like Harris?"

"Like Harris," Julia smiled, rumpling Cam's hair again. She reached inside her purse for her BlackBerry. "Now, give me a big smile, Cammie."

She showed Cam the picture. "See, Cam, you're a big boy now." Cam grinned.

"Can Mommy leave now?"

Cam's grin faded and his eyes grew worrisome. He shook his head rapidly.

"C'mon, big boy. Mommy's got to go to work."

Cam shook his head again.

"C'mon, Cammie. It's going to be okay. You're gonna have a lot of fun here –"

Cam shook his head and grabbed his mother's hand.

"Look, Cammie, let me show you something." Julia pointed toward the corner by the classroom door. "See that place? There's building blocks over there. You can make statues just like the Lego ones you build at home."

Cam's green eyes lit up excitedly.

"You like building statues and buildings, right?"

Cam nodded.

"Well, when it's free time, you can go over there and make a bunch of statues and buildings and designs. Then, you can tell me about it at home, after school. Does that sound okay?"

Cam nodded slowly. "You'll be home when I come home?"

Julia nodded. "Of course, I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world, baby."

Cam nodded. "Okayyy…"

"That's my boy. Now, give me a hug before I go."

Cam threw his arms around his mom. Julia snuck in a quick kiss and rumple of his thick black hair before standing up.

"Okay, baby, I'll see you at home. Harris will be here to pick you up after and to ride home on the bus with you, okay?"

Cam nodded. "Okay."

Julia rumpled his hair again. "Have fun, baby. I love you, Cammie."

"Love you, Mommy," Cam answered, watching his mom walk away. He saw her shake hands with Miss Anderson. As she waved and walked away, he waved back until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he looked around the classroom. There were kids sitting in tables around him, and he could see stuffed animals on the shelf. He could see a pretend house, and a chest full of costumes. Turning around in his seat, he caught a glimpse of a smirking blonde sitting right beside him. Cam stared anxiously at the blonde as he smacked his gum and rocked his chair back and front.

"Is your name really Cammie?" he asked, his voice loud and curious.

Cam blushed at his sneer. "It's Cam," he said softly.

The blonde snickered and his light brown eyes lit up mischievously. "What a girl's name." He spat out his gum into a piece of paper on his desk.

Cam narrowed his green eyes. "What's yours?"

"Derrick Harrington," he smirked as he threw a crumpled piece of paper at Cam's mess of curls.

* * *

Derrick Harrington rolled his eyes at the activity sheet he was supposed to be doing. He was thoroughly and utterly bored.

He looked around at the room of five and six year olds scribbling with concentration and sighed. His sparkling caramel eyes landed on Cam and he smirked.

He quickly folded his paper into a paper airplane like his Dad showed him and tossed it toward Cam's messy black hair.

Cam glanced up from his work and frowned at Derrick. Derrick snickered and kicked Cam's chair.

"Stop it!" Cam whined.

"Make me!" Derrick grinned.

"Cam, Derrick, is there a problem?" Miss Anderson asked, smiling softly at the two boys.

Derrick widened his eyes innocently. "No, Miss Anderson."

"Alright then. And maybe, you could color your activity sheet instead of showing Cam how to make paper airplanes, okay, Derrick?"

"Okay," Derrick smiled.

"Thanks, Derrick," Miss Anderson smiled, "Nice work, Cam!"

Derrick snickered. "Yea, nice work, _Cammie_."

Cam stuck his tongue out at Derrick.

Derrick smirked. He reached over and plucked his wrinkled activity sheet from Cam's desk, as well as snatching the blue crayon from Cam's fingers.

"Hey!"

Derrick began drawing random lines across his activity sheet.

"Hey, give it back!"

"No way, Cammie," Derrick drawled nonchalantly, smirking at Cam's agitation.

"Derrick, give it back!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Cam stopped, confused. "What?"

"What?" Derrick sneered.

Cam's green eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Give it back!"

"Fine." Derrick snapped the crayon in half and tossed the pieces toward Cam. "Happy now, Cammie?"

* * *

"Alright everyone," Miss Anderson chirped in her bright, happy voice, "it's snack time. Let's all line up in a straight line by the sink over here, and I'll help you wash your hands. Then, I'll pass out the snacks once everyone is in their seats. Today we have grapes and cookies, as well as either apple juice or chocolate milk."

One by one, each of the fifteen students washed their hands, with assistance from Miss Anderson. Once everyone was seated, she began walking around, passing out napkins. Then, she placed an oatmeal-raisin cookie on each napkin, as well as a small bunch of grapes. Finally, she walked around with a basket of chocolate milk and apple juice.

"And here you go, Derrick and Cam. Go ahead and choose what you want: chocolate milk or apple juice."

Cam looked into the basket eagerly, spying the last chocolate milk. He reached for it, when he saw a flash of white skin grab it.

He turned around and glanced into Derrick's gleaming brown eyes and broad smirk. He frowned. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, Cam," Miss Anderson said soothingly. "But we'll have more chocolate milk tomorrow. Why don't you just have some apple juice?"

Cam sighed and reached for the bottle of apple juice.

"Thanks for being a good sport, Cam," Miss Anderson smiled, rumpling his hair before she walked away.

"Yea, thanks, _Cammie_."

Cam narrowed his eyes and grumbled as he angrily bit into his cookie. He swallowed and reached over to open the bottle.

"Mmmmmm… this is so gooooooood," Derrick gloated beside him. "I loooove chocolate milk."

Cam's hand twitched angrily as he opened the bottle. The juice spilled across his table and dripped toward the floor.

Derrick snickered.

Miss Anderson hurried towards him with paper towels. "I'm sorry," Cam muttered as the teacher began cleaning up the mess.

"It's okay, Cam," she said, "Accidents happen."

Derrick smirked at Cam. "Yea, don't worry about it, Cammie. Accidents happen. No one cares that you peed in your pants." He snickered.

"I did not!" Cam said angrily.

Derrick smirked, gulping down the rest of his chocolate milk.

* * *

Cam moved around the building blocks frustratingly. He was irritated. Stupid Derrick Harrington was ruining his entire day. Stupid kindergarten was ruining his entire day.

He slapped the wooden blocks around angrily, moving them around as he tried to make a building. Soon enough, he lost himself in making a elaborate castle, complete with an intricate maze. He carefully stepped back and looked at the complicated structure, pleased with himself.

He reached over to carefully adjust one pace, when someone crashed into him from behind, causing his hand to slip and the structure to collapse. Cam turned around angrily and the first thing he saw was Derrick Harrington's proud smirk.

"Oops," he snickered. "Sorry, Cammie."

Cam grumbled as Miss Anderson clapped her hands for attention. He wanted kindergarten to be over.

The young teacher clapped her hands again. "Okay, boys and girls, it's time for recess. You may play outside on the lawn, or in the playground for ten minutes. Just remember to be careful."

* * *

Cam grumbled as he walked outside. He watched as girls grabbed jump ropes, as boys weaved in and out of the monkey bars, slides, and swings of the playground. Resentfully, he grabbed a soccer ball and began walking to the lawn, dribbling the ball as he went.

Once he was on the lawn, he began kicking the ball by himself, practicing the soccer skills his Dad and brother taught him. To his displeasure, he was joined by none other than Derrick Harrington.

"Go away," he said angrily.

"No," Derrick smirked, moving forward to steal the ball. Cam blocked him quickly.

Derrick stopped. "You play?"

Cam shrugged. "A little."

Derrick smirked. "Play you a game."

Cam smiled. "Okay –"

"HEY BABIES." Cam and Derrick turned around as a tall third grader made his way towards them. Derrick stiffened at the word 'babies.' "Go back to your baby playground. This lawn's for the big boys."

Cam shrunk back slowly, but Derrick stood there silently. Derrick narrowed his eyes at the third grader. "We were here first."

The third grader smirked as he began dribbling the ball. "Kid, I've been here a lot longer than you. Three years longer. I was here first. So, get outta here."

Cam shrunk back some more.

"No."

The third grader stopped dribbling and narrowed his eyes challengingly.

"What did you say?"

"No," Derrick said.

The third grader picked up the ball and walked toward Derrick slowly. Cam saw Derrick's face pale slightly. "Get. Out. Of. The. Lawn. Now!"

"N-n-no."

The third grader grinned slowly. "Fine. Then, I'll make you." He glanced at Cam. "You. Leave."

Cam glanced back at Derrick and hesitated.

The third grader laughed. "Fine, or don't leave." He dropped the ball on the ground. Suddenly, he turned and he kicked the soccer ball quickly toward Derrick; the ball hit Derrick square in the stomach. Derrick gasped and fell back, using his arms to break his fall. Cam heard a cracking sound and Derrick moan in pain. The third grader turned to Cam and grinned nastily.

Cam paled and ran. He ran, grabbed the ball a few feet away from Derrick, and began dribbling. Seconds later, he kicked the ball, the ball landing straight into the third grader's pelvis. He doubled over and collapsed, groaning as he clutched his crotch.

Cam walked over to where Derrick lay, clutching his arm.

"Billy!"

"Derrick! Cam!"

Cam turned and saw Miss Anderson and a tall, thin man running over. Within a minute, they were both on the lawn, the man leaning over the third grader and Miss Anderson over Derrick.

The tall man frowned. "What _happened_?"

Cam blushed. He looked down and backed away slowly.

The third grader – Billy – saw his chance. "It was these stupid kindergarteners. All I wanted was to play soccer with them, but they went crazy. The black hair guy kicked the ball at my nuts and pushed the other dude and –"

Cam blushed harder as he shook his head.

Miss Anderson noticed. "Cam, do you want to say something," she asked softly.

Cam hesitated.

"It's okay, Cam;' accidents happen."

"This was no accident! He planned –"

"Hold on for a minute, Billy," Miss Anderson interrupted gently. "Cam, would you like to say anything?"

Cam hesitated again.

"How about if you tell it to me, just to me in my ear?"

Cam reluctantly whispered into the teacher's ear everything that happened. Miss Anderson then turned to the tall man and whispered a couple things to him. He nodded quickly in response to her.

"Alright, Billy," the tall man said, "Let's get you some ice from the nurse. Can you walk?"

Billy groaned. "It hurts, but I – I think I can."

"Alright then; let's go."

Miss Anderson turned away from Billy and the other teacher and smiled softly at Cam and Derrick.

"Alright, kiddos. How are we doing? Cam, you okay?"

Cam nodded hesitantly.

Miss Anderson smiled and rumpled his messy curls. "Hey, don't worry about it, Cam. Accidents happen. You're not in any trouble… Neither are you, Derrick. How are you doing? Is your arm hurting, kiddo?"

Derrick sniffled softly and clutched his left wrist closer to his body.

"Come here, Derrick, let me take a look at your wrist. It's okay, sweetie… Let me just see." The young teacher gently reached for Derrick's hand, clicking her tongue as she looked at it.

"Hey, it's okay, kiddo. It's gonna be okay," she said softly, wiping the tear tracks from Derrick's face. "Come on, we'll go inside and call your Mom, and you can go home. Okay, Derrick? Atta boy," she smiled, helping him up. "Let's go, you two; let's go inside." She grabbed Derrick's right hand and Cam's left hand and led them both toward the classroom.

* * *

Cam dragged his feet as he and Julia made their way to the classroom. He really wasn't looking forward to another day of Derrick's smirks and mischief.

"Okay, Cammie. Have fun at school today, okay?" Julia smiled as she gave Cam a hug and kissed his forehead outside of the classroom. "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you, Mommy."

With a sigh, Cam entered the kindergarten classroom. He threw his backpack into his cubbyhole just as Miss Anderson clapped her hands.

"Alright, kids, let's all take a seat," she called out, her hands full with boxes of crayons and papers.

Cam walked slowly to his seat, as did the group of kids on the play area surrounding Derrick and the new cast adorning his left arm.

As Miss Anderson began passing out crayons and drawing paper, she explained to the class the activity for today.

"Cam, would you like to work with Derrick for today? Help him out while he's in his cast?" Miss Anderson suggested sweetly as she handed the boys a box of crayons.

Cam shrugged, looking at his feet.

"Great! Have fun, kiddos!"

Derrick smirked at him. Cam groaned as he reached for the crayon box.

He felt Derrick toss something at the back of his chair.

"Stop it!" Cam whined angrily, turning around to glare at Derrick.

Derrick snickered. "Well, you can't catch."

Cam glared angrily at the floor and picked up the small, brown bottle. His green eyes glanced skeptically at the bottle of chocolate milk and then darted warily toward Derrick's shining brown eyes. The smirk grew a little smaller, and his cheeks flushed a little.

"Thanks…" Cam said cautiously.

Derrick shrugged. Then he smirked again and his eyes began gleaming wickedly again. "Hey, let's draw an orange T-Rex eating someone," he cried, reaching for the crayons eagerly.

"No, I wanna draw blue T-Rex!"

"No, it's gonna be orange," Derrick said, pulling the paper toward him.

"Blue!" Cam said, hiding the crayon box behind his back.

"Orange!"

"BLUE."

"ORANGE."

"No. It's gonna be blue."

"Why do you get to choose?" Derrick sneered.

"Cuz I'm not the one who hurt his hand," Cam taunted.

Derrick stuck out his tongue. "Fine, but give him orange stripes."

"No, let's give him spots."

"Stripes!"

"Spots!"

"Stripes!"

"Fine, but I get to choose first for snacks."

"No fair!" Derrick groaned.

Cam grinned. "Yes fair."

Derrick grinned back. "Fine, but I choose what we do during recess."

"Deal," Cam smiled, pulling the crayon box from behind his back.

* * *

"Dude, lighten up, already," Derrick grinned as he slammed his locker shut.

Cam glared at him as he pulled on his leather jacket.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry for pushing you into the pool and making you look stupid – because you know, you obviously don't look stupid every day –" Derrick snickered, "– in front of those girls. Happy?"

Cam rolled his eyes as he looked in the mirror and ran his hand through his messy black curls.

"Shut it, Harrington."

Derrick smirked as they grabbed their backpacks and made their way to the cafeteria.

"Nice comeback, Cammie," he sneered.

"I swear, Harrington, you're really asking for it."

Derrick snickered as they got in line for the snack bar.

"Oh, take a joke for once, Cam."

"I will once you finally lose your virginity," Cam retorted.

"Fuck you, Romeo," Derrick cursed, punching Cam in the shoulder. Cam snickered, slapping Derrick across the back. Derrick retaliated by knocking a blow against Cam's ribs and Cam began to tackle Derrick.

"Harrington! Fisher!" Mr. Johnson, the Vice Principal, shouted sternly. "Break it up, or both of you will be doing community service for a month."

Cam and Derrick snickered as the stout administrator walked away on his chubby legs.

"Next in line!" a new, replacement lunch lady called.

"Hey, give me two breakfast burritos, a ham sandwich, a chicken burger, two tater tots, and two chocolate milks," Derrick smirked.

"Chocolate milk?" she asked in surprise. "Aren't you guys too old for that stuff?"

Cam and Derrick glanced at each other. "Nah," they chorused.

* * *

**God, I forgot how horribly I used to write way back then… Not that I'm any better now. :P Anyway, I just edited this for grammatical errors…I did not fix the plot or rewrite it or anything.**

**Anyway, leave me a little something? Hit that blue button and tell me how good, bad, ugly it was. Please review, and I'll give each of you 1,000 virtual hugs, Jamba Juice smoothies (cuz I work there), and puppy dogs!**

**Love and smiles from, Faith. :)**


End file.
